Flying On Cloud Nine
by drummer-grrrrrl
Summary: Angelina and Katie are convinced that me and George are meant to be together, but what they fail to understand is that we're just friends. They also won't admit that their in love with Fred and Lee.
1. Pixie Dust Isn't A Necessity

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, because if I did do you seriously think that I would be writing fan fiction?**

* * *

**1. Pixie Dust Is Not A Necessity**

"Do you think we should turn back yet?" I called to my two best friends, Angelina and Katie. It was about two o'clock in the morning and while normally we're asleep at this time we were flying around the English Channel. It had been Katie's idea to go flying at this time, she had said it would be the perfect way to end the summer holidays, which it has to be said, is not a bad idea and it is kinda cool flying over the moonlight ocean. However, I can't help but think that some Muggles are going to see when their on those things that float long that water - boats I think their called if my Muggle Studies lessons are anything to go by - but Angelina had once again convinced me that no harm would come from this midnight fly. I wonder if she'll say that tomorrow - actually I guess I mean today - when we're all too tired at the Welcome Feast when we go back to Hogwarts for mine and Angelina's fifth year and Katie's fourth year.

"I dunno," Angelina called back from somewhere to the right of me. "What time is it?"

"I haven't got a watch on me." I replied, mentally cursing myself for not remembering to put on a watch. Well, more like mentally cursing myself for not remembering to buy a watch last time I was shopping, but it's not my fault my watch stopped working because someone - Lee - decided to spill a glass of pumpkin juice over it.

"Helpful." I heard Angelina sigh as we both slowed down so we were barely moving.

"You're not exactly being helpful either." I pointed out as we came to a standstill.

"Where's Katie?" Angelina asked scanning the dark summer night sky for her.

"I don't know." I said, also trying to find our missing friend.

"I don't see her." Angelina said a few moments later, hints of worry in the tone of her voice.

"Neither do I." I replied still trying to see if I could see any signs of Katie. I tried to convince myself that nothing had happened to her and that she had probably carried on flying having not noticed mine and Angelina's sudden stop, rather than fallen off her broom and into the ocean. We would have heard the splash of the water if she had, wouldn't we? It's not exactly the noisiest night tonight. In fact the only sounds were - or had been - the sound of the ocean's waves and the sound of the air in our ears as we'd been flying. So we should of heard if there'd been a splash.

"What we looking for?" said a voice from behide us.

"What do you think we're looking for? We're looking for … Oh, you are so dead, Katie Bell." Angelina shouted at Katie who was sitting on her broom, giggling, looking how she had when we left my house only now she was looking windswept.

"But I didn't do anything?" Katie said, still giggling.

"You made us think something had happened to you," I pointed out.

"But it didn't." Katie said as her giggle count began to reduce.

"It could have though." Angelina told her, purposely knocking into the side of Katie's broom.

"What was that for?" Katie demanded as she gripped onto her broom so she could keep her balance.

"To prove that something could of easily happened to you." Angelina told her in an innocent voice.

"Katie do you have a watch?" I asked her changing the topic before one, if not both, of my friends ended up swimming in the Channel.

"Yeah, why?" Katie replied.

"I don't know, maybe because I want to know the time," I told her sarcastically.

"Really Leash? I thought you might want to know the currency rate between Gallons and Muggle money," Angelina added laughing.

"So do you want the time here, France, Italy or Russia?" Katie asked like Angelina and I hadn't said anything.

"Well seeing as we're in England I would like the English time believe it our not?"

"But we could be on the French side of the English Channel," Katie reasoned.

"Yeah but Kates we're not going to France we're going back to Alicia's house so it would make sense to look at the English time," Angelina said slowly.

"Fine and we could of gone flying around the Eiffel Tower," Katie muttered pulling back the sleeve of her travelling clock, revealing four watches. I guess she wasn't lying when she said she could of told us the times for those countries, although why would you even have watches that tell you the time in other countries if your not in them? I just think it's a bit on the odd side if you ask me; but then again it's Katie so it really shouldn't be that much of a shock to us. "It's about three o'clock."

"We better go back then I suppose," Angelina sighed as all three of us turned our brooms around and headed back the way we came.

"I'll race you both," Katie called after a few moments.

"And what does the winner get?" Angelina called back; obviously she wouldn't do it unless she got something for winning … if she won in the first place that is.

"Well Ange we'll get Fred to give you a good old smooch, how does that sound?" Katie said giggling.

"Hmmm, tempting I guess." Angelina called back, her too giggling. "And if you win Katie we'll get Lee to give you a snog."

"I like the sound of that," Katie replied dreamily, making us all laugh.

"So Leash looks like you'll just have to snog George," Angelina said. I rolled my eyes at her but as it was dark she probably didn't even notice me doing this.

"Why do I have to snog George?" I moaned. Over the past year Katie and Angelina had been convinced that there was some sort of … romantic connection … attraction between me and George. The first time they told me this it had made me laugh but when they spent practically the whole year going on about this non-existent attraction between the two of us, it did nothing but drive me crazy; and it only got worse when Fred and Lee decided to go on about it too. Although I did find it odd that they only ever bothered me about it and never even annoyed George about it once, talk about un-fairness. I don't even think George knows anything about they've been annoying me about any way seeing as they shut up when he comes and I definitely won't say anything to him about it.

"Because you're both madly in love with each other," Katie said in her irritating sing-song voice that made me want to throw something at her. But seeing as we where flying across the ocean and I didn't have anything to throw at the girl I decided I'd have to do it later.

"Are we? I must have missed that little fact which is strange seeing as I have never even thought of being in love with George Weasley."

"She's still in denial," Angelina told Katie.

"How can I be in denial, if theres nothing to be in denial about?" I asked them.

"Easily, you just don't know you're in love with him yet."

"That's because I'm not." I sighed but if they heard me they decided to ignore me.

"Alicia Jayne Weasley has a nice ring to it don't you think Leash?" Angelina asked me, fake pure innocence ringing out in her voice.

"Shut up," I muttered. "Why do you like annoying me?"

"Because it's fun," Katie said simply.

"And because you're only getting annoyed because the things we're saying are true and you just won't admit it."

"You two seriously need to get a life and reading all those romance novels," I told them.

"We do have a life," Angelina told me.

"And you read those romance novels too, seeing as there your books," Katie pointed out.

"Yeah but they don't make me go into some crazy romantic."

"We're not crazy romantics!" Angelina and Katie shouted at the same time.

"What ever you say. Now I thought we were racing." I told them as I sped off in front of them, the hood of my cloak falling off my head as I did so and my blonde hair flowing carelessly behide me, riding along the breeze that filled the night's sky.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Katie called after me as she too, sped up trying to catch up to me."

"Yeah it is there are no rules!" I called back to her laughing.

"Who cares I'm still gunna beat you both!" Angelina called as she caught up to Katie.

* * *

An hour or so of racing later we touched down in the back garden of my family's Cornish house. It was still dark, and luckily we hadn't been spotted flying into the garden. Now the only thing we had to do was sneak into the house and into my bedroom, all without waking my parents or my brothers. I knew that my dad wouldn't mind the fact that we'd gone for a midnight fly along the English Channel if Sirius Black wasn't on the loose, in fact he would of probably of asked to join us but I gathered that the fact of Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban would probably end up getting me in trouble with him, and seeing my father angry isn't something that I like to see, seeing as it hardly ever happens and is scary when it does happen. Although my mother would probably go into hysterics at the thought that we could have been killed by Sirius Black rather than the fact we could have drown if we fell of our brooms if the others hadn't noticed. Robbie would react like our Dad did but he wouldn't get angry he'd just go into over-protective younger brother mode for no reason like he always does, while Adam would think it was a shame I didn't get blown up by Black because he's such a caring brother.

"I so won that," Angelina declared in a whisper as we headed towards the back door.

"No I think Leash won actually," Katie whispered back to her as I knelt down on the floor besides an over turned flower pot.

"Nah I think Ange did win." I whispered to them, knowing that they would go and make me have a snogging session with George if they thought I had won.

"Told you," Angelina whispered triumphantly as I carefully lifted the flower pot up and grabbed the back door key from underneath it.

Though it may seem stupid to keep the backdoor key in such an obvious place it's actually not, because if a Muggle touches it they remember something else they need to be doing, therefore forgetting about getting the key and if any witch or wizard touches it who isn't part of my family they end up with boils growing all over them and then they forget why their here, and it is quite funny to watch as the boils suddenly start popping up on them.

I stood up off the ground and put the key into the lock and turned it until I heard the small click, signalling that the door was now unlocked. I pushed the door open, trying to be as quiet as possible and we all crept inside carefully shutting and locking the door behide us, and I placed the key inside the sole of one of my trainers that were lying in a heap by the door. We tiptoed silently up the stairs, past my parents' bedroom, past Adam's bedroom, the bathroom and Robbie's bedroom finally reaching my bedroom; depositing our brooms in the corner of my bedroom as we entered.

"So when you going to get Fred to snog me?" Angelina asked as she took off her travelling cloak as she got into the sleeping bag that was on top of the fluffy white rug that was placed by the wardrobe.

"Er … how does tomorrow sound?" Katie enquired as she also took off her travelling clock before getting in the sleeping bag that was on top of a fluffy pink rug, that I had got out of the attic before Angelina and Katie had arrived at my house two nights ago.

"Perfect," Angelina whispered enthusiastically, as I hung my clock on the hook on the back of my bedroom door.

"It was a bit of a rubbish prize if you ask me," I muttered, making my way across the room, and climbed into my bed.

"How is it?"

"Well, we just raced across the ocean so you could snog Fred."

"You wouldn't of minded if you had to snog George."

"Give it a rest, will you." I mumbled into my pillow, throwing the covers over my head.

"George and Alicia sitting in a tree, K-I--S-S-I-N-G - " Katie started chanting, I didn't get to hear the rest of the chant as I feel asleep before she could finish.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. A Stroll Through The 'Solid' Brick Wall

**Disclaimer: I would like to remind you that I do not and never will, own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

**2. A Stroll Through The 'Solid' Brick Wall**

"Wake up!" I heard Adam shout in my ear, before I felt my pillow be pulled out from under head. "Get up." He shouted again before proceeding to whack my on the head with my pillow.

"Bugger off idiot." I mumbled throwing my bedcovers other my head, hoping to reduce the impact of the next blow to the head my twelve-year old prat of a brother was bound to inflict me with.

"Fine, I'll go tell mum that you three sneak out the house last night." Adam said, whacking me again on my head, with the pillow.

I threw the covers off of me and looked at my blonde haired brother to find him already walking towards my bedroom door. "Adam!" I called jumping off of my bed and chasing after my irritating prat of a brother.

"What's with all the shouting?" I heard Katie mumbled behide me but I didn't respond as I was trying to get to my brother.

I grabbed Adam by the back of his jumper and pulled him back. "Why would you tell mum we sneak out the house when we didn't?" I hissed into his ear.

"Because we were brought up to tell the truth." He said in an evil voice, a smirk appearing on his mouth. "And because it's fun to watch you get in trouble."

"You know it's also fun to watch you get in trouble, so why don't I tell mum what really happened to her goblin made vase?" I said sweetly, still holding onto the back of his jumper, reminding him of one of mum's vases that he had broke the other day when he ran past it, to go and get something stupid from his bedroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adam whispered calmly, but his worry rang out clearly as he spoke.

"Well I think you do, or how about the window you smashed. And there's always Dad's telescope you broke and not to mention -" I rambled on, knowing that he couldn't find anymore dirt on me and that I had tones more on him.

"Okay okay." Adam sighed as he tugged out of my grasp and turned round to face me, an annoyed scowl taking residence on his forehead as well as his chocolate brown eyes which were alight with his obvious anger and I grinned triumphantly at him. "I won't say a word."

"Are you two arguing already?" Robbie yawned as he made his way out of his bedroom. Like Adam he was already dressed although unlike Adam he had actually tidy his brown hair up a bit; and as he was fourteen he probably cared more about impressing girls than our little annoying twelve year old brother, but saying that Robbies hair always looked neat in comparison to Adams.

"No." Me and Adam replied at the same time before glaring at each other.

Robbie sighed. "Why can't you two just get along?"

"Because that would take a miracle." I told Robbie before turn my attention back to my youngest brother. "Not a word or else."

"I know, I know." Adam sighed before turning and trudging down the stairs.

"Not a word about what?" Robbie asked me, as he made to enter the bathroom.

"Nothing." I told him smiling sweetly at him before walking back into my bedroom shutting the door behide me.

"What'd Adam do this time?" Katie asked from where she was sitting in her sleeping bag, her brown hair all over the place but Katie didn't seemed to mind and from the looks of it Angelina was still fast asleep.

I walked across the floor and sat on my nice, soft, warm, comfy bed. "Tried to get us in trouble." I informed her reaching over to turn my alarm clock round slightly so I could see the time. According to my clock it was half past eight but that couldn't be right, I'd set the alarm to go off at eight I swear I had.

"Us?" Katie repeated rubbing her unusually tired looking grey eyes.

"Yeah, he was going to mention how we sneak out last night." I whispered in case someone could overhear outside my bedroom.

"How did he find out?"

"Er ..." That's a good point actually how did he find out that we'd sneak out? We were quiet sneaking in and out, and there were only two things I could think of that could give us away, one being that the backdoor key was currently hidden within my trainer and two being that as we were sneaking out Lucky, the family border collie, had started barking at us thinking we were burglars but he had stopped when he recognised me and he hadn't been barking that long. "I have no idea."

"Hmmmm…" Katie said trying to figure out how my brother could have figured out we'd sneak out.

"Katie I did set my alarm clock didn't I?"

"Yeah, I saw you do it. Why?" Katie asked confused.

"Cause its half past eight and the alarm never went off." I told her, looking at the clock's face.

"That's strange." Katie said as she grabbed one of her watches that were lying next to her in a heap on the floor. "Wait it's not even eight o'clock yet, its quarter to eight."

"What? Are you sure?" I asked her checking the time on the clock, after all it had been the right time when I set the alarm and the correct time when we had sneak out.

"Yeah. Positive." Katie reassured me, chucking me the watch so I could check it for myself. She was right it was only quarter to eight so why was my alarm clock wrong? And that's when the answer hit me.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered.

"Who?" Katie asked confused.

"Adam. Who else?" I sighed throwing Katie back her watch.

"Oh." Katie muttered looking over to my window. "Hey there's an owl flying towards your window."

"Is there?" I asked moving so I could see out the window. She was right there was an owl there, not just any owl it was the Weasley's owl Errol. I jumped off the bed and flung the window open quickly so Errol, hopefully, wouldn't fly into it like he usually does. As Errol got closer to my window it looked like he was going to fly directly into the brick wall. "Bloody owl." I cursed as I climbed onto the empty desk that was in front of the window.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked, staring at me like I was bad as I leaned out of the window slightly.

"Making sure Errol doesn't fly into the side of the house." I told her. "Now grab my feet."  
"Why?" she asked as she slipped out of the sleeping bag and grabbed my feet.

"Incase I lean to far out." I told her as I reached out to grab the strange owl missing by a few inches. "Blast." I muttered as I reached out again grabbing him just before he hit into the wall.

"You know you should get insurance." Katie told me as I placed Errol on the desk and got off the desk myself.

"I have insurance on my broom, I think." I told her wondering what she was going on about.

"No, get insurance on yourself."

"I don't think I can get broom insurance on myself." I told her.

Katie giggled. "No. Get life insurance on yourself not broom insurance. It's a Muggle thing." She added seeing the look I was giving her. "Though it would make sense for us to have life insurance, I mean look at Harry he could defiantly use life insurance."

"Yeah." I muttered still not having a clue what she was talking about, which is actually nothing new, no-one ever understands what shes going on about not even her own family. I turned my attention back to the exhausted looking owl that was on my desk and untied the letter that was attached to its leg. "You couldn't go and get some owl treats and some water from Robbie could you?" I asked her.

"No problem." Katie said as she skipped out of the room. Katie and Robbie got on rather well and seeing as they were both in the same year at Hogwarts they had been paired together in some of the classes that they had together, and Robbie had introduced me and Angelina to Katie when he'd been helping her with some charms work, seeing as at the time, it had been the only class that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had together during the first two years; then me and Angelina became friends with her too and the three of us have been practically inseparable ever since. "Hey Rob-o" I heard Katie call as she knock on his bedroom door.

While Katie was doing that I opened the letter that Errol had just delivered and began to read it:

_Hey Leasha,_

_Sorry it's taken me this long to reply to your letter, but seeing as I've been in Egypt I didn't think Errol would be able to make the journey from there to you - well we were going to but when he came back from sending a letter for Ron he looked like he was dead so no-one else was allowed to use him. And Big-Head wouldn't let me use Hermes cause he was too busy writing to his girlfriend!! It surprised me too, it surprised everybody._

_Egypt was fantastic we went in loads of tombs - me and Fred even tried to lock Percy in one but, typically, we got caught - which is another reason we weren't allowed to use Errol. The were curses all around the tombs, ones that not even a smarty pants like you could ever imagine, which were cool. Oh and we saw a load of mutated Muggle skeletons who'd tried to break into the tombs, some of them had even grown extra heads. Can't believe we actually got to go._

_Hope you had a good holiday in Italy and didn't break to many blokes hearts. And hope you had a good birthday and that mine and Fred's present got to okay, we didn't like the owl that we had to send it with it tried to kill us … and I'm not even joking._

_I'm guessing that Ange and Katie are at yours unless there was a change on plan since I last spoke to you, so say hi to them for me and Fred. Fred also says hi to you too as does Charlie._

_Well I shall see you at the platform in a few hours, so in a bit Leasha._

_Love from_

_George xxx_

_P.S. Be prepared to be tickled._

"Got it," Katie said as she came into the room, with a small water try and a handful of owl treats in her hand. "So what'd George say?"

"How do you know it's from George? For all you know it could be from Fred." I told her as Errol started gulping down all the water.

"Cause if it was from Fred you wouldn't be smiling like that." Smiling like what? My facial expression hasn't changed has it? Where's my mirror? "So what'd he say?"

"Talking about Egypt, see for yourself." I said handing her letter so she could see for herself. While she was reading the letter Errol finished the owl treats before flying off again back to the Weasleys.

"He _so_ wants you." Katie squealed excitedly.

"Katie, what part of we're just friends is so hard to understand?" I asked her sitting down on the floor.

"The just friends' part," Katie giggled. "But he does so want you, he never writes letters that long to me or Ange and he never puts one kiss after his name let alone three."

"You really need to stop reading my romance novels." I sighed, regretting letting her read my letter.

* * *

It was half past nine by the time me, Angelina and Katie finally went downstairs, me and Katie had both showered and dressed by the time we decided to wake Angelina up which was not a pleasant task as she nearly ended up giving Katie a black eye and knocking me unconscious as I laughed at Katies almost incident. When we had finally woken her up we waited for her to shower and changed before we even thought about going downstairs.

"Why can't I get a new broom?" I heard Adam moan as we took our last steps down the stairs.

I heard my mum sigh with annoyance at his question; it was probably the twentieth time he'd asked already today and the thousandth time he'd asked that question in the past week. I had to admire my mums patience with Adam if I were her I probably would of killed him by now … or put him up for adoption so he could annoy the hell out of some other family; although that wouldn't nice especially to the family he'd be stuck with. "Because you don't need one." My mum said automatically.

"Alicia got one though." He moaned as he spotted me, Angelina and Katie walking towards the kitchen.

"Because she's on the Quidditch team and because she got made a prefect." Mum told him proudly. "Morning girls, did you sleep well?" she asked as we sat on the stools around the counters.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Spinnet." Katie said smiling sweetly at my mother.

"Good. Now we're going to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron at about ten past and breakfast will be ready in a few moments." Mum said pushing her blonde hair behide her ears.

"How we getting to Kings Cross, then?" I asked as the smelling the bacon and eggs that my mum was currently cooking.

"Your dad's hired a Ministry car to take us from the Leaky Cauldron, but that will mean we'll be there a bit before the train leaves."

"That's all fine but what about me getting a broomstick?" Adam moaned again.

"You're not getting a broomstick." Mum sighed.

"Why'd you even want a broomstick?" Robbie asked as he came and joined us at the counter.

"Because mine's rubbish."

"You're not even on the Quidditch team." Robbie pointed out.

"Well I wouldn't get on any Quidditch team with my crappy broom."

"Language Adam." Mum told him.

"Sorry mum." Adam muttered not sounding the least bit sorry but Mum didn't say anything to him, now if that had been me or Robbie we would have been in trouble but because it's Adam he's not, where's the justice in that?

"There won't be any positions on our team any way until next year, when Oliver's left." Angelina told him.

"Who's going to captain next year then?" Adam asked thoughtfully.

"It'll either be Ange, Leash, Fred or George." Katie told him.

"And none of us take bribes." Angelina told him noticing Adams smirk which quickly fell after she had said that.

* * *

Some how getting to Kings cross hadn't been as hectic as everyone had thought it would be, in fact it had been pleasantly relaxing if Adams constant whining about wanting a new broom was forget about, but everyone was ignoring him as he moaned so he had gone into a sulk as we travelled to Kings Cross.

As usual Kings Cross was packed with Muggles, most of who gave us strange looks - although that could have been because Asterixs - Robbie's owl - was screeching at the noise of the packed station. I swear that owl is secretly Adams twin they both love giving people head aches although Asterixs does have his uses I guess.

"Right we'll go on to the platform in two's," mum said as we stood opposite the gateway onto Platform 9 ¾'s, "Robbie and Katie you two can go first, then me and Adam will go and then Ali and Ange you two can go last. Okay?" We all nodded our head at my mums arrangement to get on the platform, after all we couldn't all go through at the same time, talk about wanting to attract the Muggle populations attention.

Me and Angelina waited as we watch the others go through the platform and waited thirty seconds before we started to walk towards the brick wall.

"Don't you think it's strange?" I asked Angelina as we walked towards the wall, pushing our luggage carts.

"Think what's strange?" Angelina said, looking slightly confused.

"Strolling, through a brick wall."

"Oh that." She mumbled. "I guess it is when you put it like that."

We were nearly at the brick wall when Angelina looked like she had just remembered something. "Merlin! I've got to snog Fred!" she groaned. "Why do I always agree to do the stupidest things in the middle of the night?" She asked but I just laughed as we went through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾'s.

* * *

**A/N: Please read & review for next chapter.**

**Thanks to - ****nonameavailable** and **You're Just As Sane As I Am**for reviewing the last chapter.

**Character descriptions and a link to the Spinnet house plan are on my profile.**


	3. Angelina Turns Up The 'tude

**Disclaimer: I know this might seem, totally unbelievable but for some strange reason I don't own the Harry Potter series … oh wait maybe that is believable. However I do own aspects of characters personalities as well as the majority of students in Alicia's year … with of course some students belonging to J.K. Rowling, I also own everyone in Alicia's family … with the exception of Alicia herself.**

* * *

**3. Angelina Turn's Up The Tune**

"You know you want to snog him really." I told Angelina smirking at her as we walked over to where my family and Katie were waiting for us on the platform. "You're just in denial."

"I'm not in denial!" Angelina hissed, "I mean its Fred, why would I want to snog him?"

"Like I said you're in denial." I repeated sweetly at her. "I can't help it that you love Fred Weasley can I?"

"Shut up Ali." Angelina moaned. "And for your information I am most definitely not in denial."

"So why'd you say you'd snog him if you don't like him?"

"Why'd you say you'd snog George?"

I sighed and shock my head. "_You_ and Katie said I'd snog him, _I _never agreed or even mentioned snogging him. On the other head you did not object to snogging Fred senseless in fact you brought it up again when we got back to mine."

"I was tired." Angelina protested, "I didn't know what I was saying."

"That sentence would have worked better if you said 'I was drunk'." Robbie said obviously overhearing Angelina's protest as we joined them. "Cause if you were tired you might of thought you were dreaming -"

"Robbie you're not helping." Angelina interrupted my brother looking relatively annoyed.

"Sorry." Robbie muttered holding his hands up in mock defeat but his forest green eyes were showing his amusement at Angelina's annoyance.

"Hey Spinnet!" a male voice yelled and me, Robbie and Adam all turned to look at the source of the yeller, which turned out to be the voice of Robbies best mate Craig Clarkson, a tall Ravenclaw fourth year with mousey coloured hair and icy blue eyes.

"Clarkson," Robbie said nodding his head as a way of greeting, I will never understand why guys do that it makes no sense and it just looks like their nodding their heads rather than greeting someone. But guys are arguable one of the world's greatest mysteries, after the mystery of what goes on inside Katie's head obviously.

"Hey 'Licia, Adam," Craig said inclining his head at me and Adam before he went on to greet mum, Angelina and Katie and let me just say he spent the longest time greeting Katie. I think he has a little crush on her, poor guy, her heart already belongs to Lee … well sort of anyway.

"Right we better go and find a compartment." I said after we'd spent a few more moments talking to Craig.

"Yeah I guess we should." Angelina agreed. "Thanks for letting me stay over at yours Mrs. Spinnet."

"Yeah thanks a bunch." Katie said merrily, as I said my goodbyes to my mother.

"It was no trouble at all. Have a good year you three." Mum called after us as we began making our way towards the scarlet red train with our luggage in tow.

"Katie, about my prize for winning the race, I've changed my mind I want something else." Angelina informed her as we got onto the train and began looking for an empty compartment.

"What? Why?" Katie asked looking confused. "I thought you liked Fred."

"She was tired so she didn't know what she was saying." I said sarcastically and Katie and I began to giggle at the look that Angelina was giving us.

"Robbie was right saying you were drunk would make that _so _much more believable." Katie laughed.

"So Katie if you won would you actually of snogged good old Lee?" Angelina muttered as we found an empty compartment half way down the train.

Katie lay down on the seats, looking rather thoughtful which was actually quite an unusual look to see on her face. "Maybe I wouldn't of." She said a few minutes later after me and Angelina had stored our trunks in the luggage racks. "But if I'd won I would of definitely come up with a better excuse than 'but I was tired'." Katie laughed.

"Shut up Katie." Angelina sat down opposite her looking murderous. "So what would your brilliant excuse of been?"

"Er … that I'd joined a cult that forbids me to snog guys whose names began with the letter 'L'." Katie said simply, Angelina and me just looked at her seeing if she was going to explain but she didn't.

"So I hear you got a letter from George this morning." Angelina asked after she gave up waiting for Katie to explain her 'cult reason'.

"When did you tell her I got a letter?" I asked Katie.

"When you were brushing your teeth."

"Oh."

"So what did he say?" Angelina asked looking rather interested in what the letter said.

"He said to tell you Freddie says hi." I said innocently.

"No he didn't." Angelina muttered annoyed that the conversation had gotten back to being about Fred, now she knows how I felt … feel when her and Katie keep bringing George up; but I doubt that will stop her going on about.

"He did actually." Katie said turning her head to look at Angelina. "But he also said hi to me and Ali and Charlie also said hi to Ali."

"Why didn't Charlie say hi to us?" Angelina asked more to herself than to me and Katie.

Katie just shrugged. "Maybe he has the hots for Ali too."

"Ali what are you doing to these poor Weasley men? Next thing we know Percy will be in love with you." Angelina said and all three of us looked at each other before we burst out laughing at the thought of Percy being in love with me. "Serious what are you doing to them?" Angelina asked after we'd calmed down abit.

"Yeah Ali; you've stolen George's heart," I rolled my eyes at her but as she was lying down and not looking at me she didn't notice, "and now it looks like you have an admirer in the form of his elder brother."

"How is he an admirer if just says hi?"

"Well he could have said hi to us but he didn't."

"Maybe he didn't know that you two would be at mine." I pointed out.

"Fred and George could have told him." Katie said sitting up as the whistle went signalling that the train would be departing in a few moments.

"Bugger," I said remembering that I would have to go to the Prefects carriage at the front of the train.

"What?" Angelina and Katie both asked at the same time.

"I've got to go to the Prefects carriage haven't I?"

"Oh yeah," Angelina sighed, "this journeys going to be strange."

"I know." I replied I'd always travelled with Angelina on the Hogwarts Express ever since our first year; it would be strange not to be with her for the whole journey.

"On the plus side Percy might fall in love with you." Katie giggled. "He is after all the Head Boy this year isn't he."

"Yeah that's a plus side." I muttered sarcastically, as I put my Gryffindor school robes on over the top of my Muggle clothes and pinned my Prefect badge to the front of it. "Well I guess I'll see you later." I sighed as I made my way, alone to the front of the train.

* * *

Merlin that was possibly the most boring thing I've ever had to endure in my entire life, even worse than History of Magic lessons … or maybe not that bad. If it wasn't for James Lewis - the other fifth year Gryffindor prefect - talking and messing around with me I think I might have died of boredom.

Me and James were currently walking down the train (well James is walking and he's giving me a piggy back) looking for our friends. "So are you looking forward to doing O. this year?" James asked.

"Well I wasn't but compared to that meeting there bound to a hell of a lot of fun." I told him.

James chuckled, "That's true. But look on the bright side we only have to go to Prefect meetings every other month."

"Yeah." I sighed. "So I'll bring the pillows and you'll bring the sweets?"

"Okay, we'll get Megan and Jack to bring the drinks and ear plugs then." He suggested, referring to the fifth year Ravenclaw prefects Megan Collins and Jack Vector.

"But what will Cedric and Rosie bring?" I laughed.

"They'll have to figure that out themselves." James said coming to a stop all of a sudden. I turned my head and looked inside of the compartment to find that we were outside the compartment I had been in earlier with Angelina and Katie only now they'd been joined by Fred, George, Lee and Leanne.

"Thanks for the ride James." I said as he carefully put me down.

"No problem-o Licia." He said giving me a hug. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah you will. It's been nice chatting to you." I said as he carried on walking down the train to look for his group of friends and I entered the compartment my friends were occupying.

"So how was the world's funniest meeting?" Katie asked I looked over at her to find her sitting upside down on the seat, thank Merlin she was wearing trousers, and I have said it many times before I will never _ever _understand how Katie Bells mind works not ever.

"Well you know," I started as I sat in the space in between George and Leanne, "the most boring thing I've ever endured in my whole entire life."

"Even worse than History of Magic?" Leanne asked me, looking up from her magazine looking rather doubtful that anything could be worse than a History of Magic lesson.

"Much worse." I assured her. "If it hadn't of been for James I think I might of died in their. Have I missed the snack trolley?"

"Yeah you have, we saved some snacks for our favourite Prefect as well." Fred said.

"So where are they?" I asked him but it was George who replied.

"Lee and Katie decided to have an eating contest and we hadn't realised that they'd eaten your snacks until they'd finished."

"Oh." I muttered wondering why Katie was sitting upside down if she'd just been having an eating contest.

"Sorry Leash." Lee said, not looking the least bit sorry.

"Yeah, we really are sorry." Katie laughed and I sighed before looking around the room. Fred and Angelina were deep in a conversation, yeah she _so _doesn't want to snog him senseless, Leanne was absorbed in reading her magazine, Katie was still sitting upside down chatting away to Lee and George was staring out of the compartment door.

"What you looking at Georgie?" I asked him trying to see what he was looking at.

"Huh? Oh nothing just watching the hills roll on by." He said turning his attention away from the door.

"That sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.

George chuckled and a smirk appeared on his face. "Got any better ideas then Miss Spinnet?" I shock my head at him and his smirk grew wider. "Well then," he whispered leaning closer to me, "it's a good thing I do." And before I knew it he was tickling me to death and the others all groaned in response to the tickling war that had just began.

"George - stop it - please." I moaned giggling as his hands tickled my sides.

"Never." He said evilly and intensified his tickling on me. "Like I said in my letter I've got a lot of tickling to make up for."

"But - why - me?"

"Because no one else is ticklish." He said before I fell of the seat and onto the floor but that didn't stop George from tickling me to death. I'm having a lot of near death experiences to day, I mean if Adam told my mum about us sneaking out I'd be dead, if that meeting had gotten anymore boring I'd probably be dead and now I'm facing death by being tickled.

"OW!" I screamed when I kicked my leg against something, as I squirmed trying to escape George's tickles.

"What?" George said stopping his tickling of me instantly, looking at me concern. He looks kinda cute when he looks concern actually … tell me I did not just think that? Maybe Angelina's right, being tired can make you say things, or in this case think things, that you don't mean.

"I think I broke my knee." I said seriously but George just started laughing at me.

"Only you could do something as silly as that Leashy, your fine."

"But I can't feel it." I told him, pouting slightly.

"Let me have a look at it then." He said grabbing my leg, rolling up my jeans so he could examine my knee. Luckily I'd waxed my legs earlier this morning so they were smooth and hair free so I didn't mind him looking at my knee, and also the others weren't looking but Katie who seemed to of sat up looked at me briefly with an eyebrow raised before returning to her and Lee's conversation. "Well I don't think it's broken." George said smirking, "just bruised so you'll live."

"Thank you Healer Weasley," I said as George unrolled my jeans over my leg, "but I don't think anyone's ever died of a broken knee."

"But it's you, so you never know." He laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Are you going to help me up Georgie?"

"I suppose I better." He said helping me to my feet. It was at this time the train came to a sudden stand still.

"What's going on?" Angelina asked looking out of the window. "We're definitely not their yet."

"I don't know." Fred said as he too looked out of the window. "Something must be up though." As the words left his mouth everything began to feel cold and the lights all went out. We all feel silent as we watched the window freeze over.

* * *

**A/N: I was in a writing mood today. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to those who have reviewed. **


	4. The 'Welcome Back To Hogwarts' Comitee

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is not mine, but the this story and some of the characters are mine.**

* * *

**4. The **_**'Welcome Back To Hogwarts'**_** Committee**

"Well you don't see that every day." I heard Lee muttered from the side of me, as we watched as the whole of the window freeze over.

"You can say that again." George said, still holding me from when he had helped me up of the floor.

"You don't see -" Lee started before Angelina cut him off.

"Lee shut up." She moaned.

"But he said to say it again."

"It's a figure of speech Lee." Leanne said, and I could tell she was rolling her eyes at him even if I couldn't see her.

"I think we should sit down." George murmured quietly into my ear.

"Yeah we should." I said as George slowly guided us back to our seats, only he pulled me onto his lap rather than let me sit on the seat I had previously occupied before our tickling attack. Instead of asking him why he'd pulled me onto his lap I just let my head lean back, resting in-between his neck and his shoulder and our hands ended up entwined.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Fred asked a few moments later.

"Dunno." Katie replied slowly.

My eyes looked out of the compartment doors window, trying to see if I could see anything out of the windows that lay outside of the compartment, but the only thing I could see was the rain lashing down on the window and then I jumped slightly when I saw something glide past the window, I didn't know what it was but what ever it was it did not look human.

"Leashy?" George whispered into my ear, I nodded my head slightly to respond to him. "What's the matter?"

"D-d-did you not see it?" I asked still staring out of the window trying to see if the 'thing' flew by again.

"See what?"

"The thing that just flew past the window."

"What thing?" George asked and I felt the muscles in his neck move as he turned his head to look out of the window I found my eyes attached to. "I don't see anything."

"Maybe you just imagined it Ali." I heard Katie whisper from next to me, which confused me a little seeing as she had been sitting on the over side of compartment only minutes ago though she might have moved to be closer to Leanne.

I couldn't of imagined it could I? There was definitely something there, something big and inhuman. "There was defiantly something there." I said to them as the image of the flying figure danced across my memory.

I was saved from the hassle of my friends questioning my sanity when the compartment door opened and someone fell through it landing with a thud on the floor, but instead of getting up they scouted back further inside the compartment.

"Who are you?" Fred asked the mystery visitor, but they didn't reply.

"George have you got your wand on you?" I whispered so I could use _'Lumos'_ so we could find out who are silent visitor was.

"Um, yeah. You want it?"

"Yeah." As George took one of his hands off mine so that he could get his wand I couldn't help but notice how cold my hand now felt now he wasn't holding it; but I didn't linger on the thought putting the coldness of my hand down to the temperature of the compartment.

"Here you go." George said placing his wand in my hand.

"Thanks." I told him before gripping hold of the wand. "_Lumos" _From the light that was radiating out of George's wand I could see our friends face glowing in the light as well as the arrogant, stuck-up Slytherin, Draco Malfoy cowering on the floor, looking as scared as he possible could. He kept his eyes off of us and was staring intently out of the compartment window, just like I had been only minutes ago.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Fred asked harshly. But it was ever luck on Malfoys behalf but the compartment door started opening again, much slower than before, making us all stare curiously at it.

There was a tall cloaked figure standing in the door way, its face hidden beneath its hood. A glistening hand coming out of the clock caught my attention and when I looked at the hand I wished I hadn't even looked. The hand looked like it was dead; it was grey, looked slimly and was rather scabby. This thing could not be human, just like the thing I saw out the window although they were probably both the same thing.

The hand shot back inside the folds of the cloak only mere seconds after my eyes had been drawn to it, it was almost like it sensed my staring. At the sound of the thing taking a long, slow rattling breath; I buried my head into George's neck hoping it would go away. But it didn't, something else came instead. An icy cold breeze seemed to be sweeping around the compartment, either that or I was imagining it, but if I was imagining that was I imagining the feel of my insides freezing?

All the happy emotions I usual had suddenly vanished and the sense of fear and worthlessness seemed to take over me. It felt like I'd never be happy again and that I was doomed to go around for the rest of my life living in fear of everything and everyone I met and to be stuck feeling like I was worth nothing to anyone.

The almost distant sound of the compartment door snapping shut shock the horrible emotions away from me, but not completely they were still there hidden behide a great force of happier emotions and I hoped it stayed that way.

"It's gone." George mumbled quietly into my ear and I pulled my face out from his neck and glanced at the door to double check that that thing had gone which it had. The lights where still out but the light from George's wand was still lighting up the compartment but it seemed that I had dropped the wand to the floor during the visit from the thing.

"What was that thing?" Angelina asked as the figure of Malfoy scurried out of our compartment not wanting to be with us any longer than he needed to be and I was glad the little Slytherin brat had gone away, and I knew the others would be too.

"I don't know." Lee said slowly reaching down and picking up George's wand off the floor.

"They were Dementors, I think." I said, remembering something that I'd read about when I had been studying for my exams last year, that thing certainly had matched the description of a Dementors anyway.

"Did any of you feel different?" Leanne asked in a tiny voice.

"Like there was nothing to be happy about?" Katie asked in an unusually quiet voice. "Cause that's how I felt."

"Yeah that's what I felt." Lee said leaning forward and handing George his wand and George proceeded to mutter '_Nox' _almost silently under his breath before pocketing it and entwining our hands once again.

We all agreed that we all felt like the words happiness had vanished and after we had spent a few more moments discussing the events the lights came back on and the train started moving again.

"You alright Leash?" George asked me, apparently studying my face.

I nodded my head as I rested my head back against his neck, not paying attention to the looks that Angelina and Katie where giving me and George, though I probably should mention that Angelina is snuggled up to Fred and holding his hands and yet she wouldn't kiss him as her prize.

"Are you sure? You look rather pale." George said sounding concerned which was quite sweet actually.

"I'm fine Georgie." I reassured him, looking up slightly to give him a small smile.

"If your sure." He replied not sounding convinced with my response.

"But thanks for caring." George smiled at me and gave me a small wink, which made me smile even more at him. I looked away from him to see if Angelina or Katie had noticed but Katie was talking to Lee and Angelina was deep in conversation with Fred, they both so want those guys why can't they just admit it already?

I looked over to Leanne who was watching me and George, her magazine lying in her lap open. 'Don't worry I won't tell them' she mouthed giving me a small smile and I mouthed my thanks back and she went back to reading her magazine.

"I think we better get changed into our uniform." Angelina said after a few minutes, taking her hands out of Freds. I couldn't help but notice the crestfallen look on Freds face as Angelina's hand slipped out of hers, it's quite sweet actually; if only someone felt that way about me. "So you guys better bugger off."

"We don't mind staying." Fred said cheekily, the infamous Weasley smirk on his face. "It might help us get to know everyone a bit better."

"Bugger off Fred." Angelina said smiling a little but slapped him playfully on the top of his arm.

"Fine." Fred sighed dramatically, standing up and getting his uniform out. "But I'll be back soon, so you won't miss too much."

"Well that's good." Angelina said, as Lee too got up and went to get his uniform and I slipped off Georges lap so he could also go and get his uniform and the guys quickly went off to find somewhere to get changed.

* * *

When the Hogwarts Express finally rolled into Hogsmeade station after the rather dramatic and totally unexpected events of the journey that we had just endured, it was no wonder everyone was in a hurry to get off the train and into the safety of Hogwarts castle.

Over the sounds of the mass about of students rushing off the train onto the tiny platform, was also resulting in the animals making more noise than usual and I would be happy when I wouldn't have to hear them when we were in the Great Hall.

Me, Angelina, Katie, Leanne, Fred, George and Lee were among those hurrying off the train, although this was mainly down to the boys complaining about being hungry. As soon as we were off the train icy rain began falling on us, making me shiver as we were made our way towards an empty horseless carriage which set off towards the castle as soon as Lee had shut the door behide him.

"Well that was probably the most entertaining train journey ever." Fred said in a thoughtful voice.

"Entertaining? How was it entertaining?" Angelina muttered not bothering to hide the fact she had thought Fred had gone mad but she had a point I don't see how that journey had been entertaining. I mean I nearly die of boredom and then we nearly lose the will to be happy because of Dementors, the only un-boring bit was mine and Georges tickling war and even then I nearly broke my knee.

Fred shrugged his shoulders slightly before answering Angelinas question. "Just different to our other journeys."

"He has a point." Katie pointed out.

"Thank you." Fred said smiling thankfully at Katie before leaning back. "Now if only we could get to the castle quickly I'm starving."

"You're not the only one." George said as the carriage proceeded to speed up slightly meaning that we were on the last stretch towards the castle.

"Do you two ever think of anything else?" Leanne asked the twins.

"Well yeah we think of …" Fred began.

"Pranks to pull," George continued.

"Buying prank related items,"

"Quidditch,"

"You lot of course,"

"And our family,"

"And let's not forget girls." Me, Angelina, Katie and Leanne rolled our at this.

"No we can't forget girls." George said in a dreamy voice and a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Any girls in particular?" Leanne asked them.

"Well obviously Angel of course." Fred said winking at her, Angelina rolled her eyes but I couldn't help but notice her smile slightly when he said this.

"How about you George?" Katie asked him, and I noticed Angelina looking at me so she could see my reaction. 'I don't care who he likes.' I mouthed to her, 'We'll see' she mouthed back and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Isn't it obvious who he likes?" Lee asked sounding confused that Katie had asked a question that he thought had an obvious answer too.

"Nope." Angelina said innocently.

"Shut up." George muttered sounding annoyed; a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Aw, Georgies getting embarrassed." Fred chuckled at his twin brothers' embarrassment.

"You can shut up too." George mumbled.

"Oh don't get mad George; we just want to know who you like." Katie giggled.

The carriage came to a halt before anyone could say anything else and the seven of us joined the crowd that was making its way towards the great oak doors that would lead to the Entrance Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed**

**Review for next chapter **

**Also ideas for the Sorting Hat song will be appreciated, as I have no idea what to write.**

**Thanks :)**


	5. Is That My Toast You're Eating?

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is not mine, but this story and some of the characters are mine. Is that so hard to believe? If it is your just a strange person … joking. But you seriously why would I write fan fiction if I owned Harry Potter.**

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't think of a sorting hat song, so I decided to start this chapter at the beginning of the next day.**

**And thanks to all those who have been reviewing, it means a lot!**

* * *

**5. Is That My Toast You're Eating?**

As soon as I felt my warm, cosy covers being yanked off me by an unidentified source that I knew would be Angelina. "What you doing?" I moaned sleepily, not bothering to open my eyes as I grabbed my covers and pulling them over me.

"Waking you up, what do you think I'm doing?" Angelina said as she, yet again, threw the covers off me this time making sure they landed out of my grasp.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand as I sat up, yawning as I did so. "Wh-wh-what time is it?"

"Half seven," Angelina informed me. I groaned throwing my head back down into the plump feathered pillows. "Don't you even think about going back to sleep."

"Yes mum." I muttered sarcastically, sitting up once again stretching my legs out so my feet landed lightly on to the floor below. Slowly, but gradually, I made my way across the dorm towards the bathroom so I could get ready for the day ahead.

"Morning Leash," One of my dorm mates, Lauren Scarlet, greeted me as I passed her on my way towards the bathroom. And I noticed that my two other dorm mates, Bethany Brooklyn and Emily Thomson, were still snoozing happily away with out being rudely awoken by so-called friends.

"Hey Loz," I murmured looking at her, noticing that she was already dressed and ready for the lessons in which we would be enduring throughout the course of today. I shall never understand how she can wake up so early and never get tired, I mean even Katie gets tired … well on the odd occasion; but still she gets tired. Although saying that Angelinas up and almost ready, she just needs to spend a while doing her makeup to look good for Fred, not that she's going to admit that.

"You excited about this being our O.W.L's year?" she asked me, her voice too bubbly and awake for my liking, especially this early in the morning.

"Ecstatic." I muttered dragging my feet through the bathroom door, closing it behide me as I went and got myself showered.

* * *

"I don't understand how you two can't love mornings." Katie said to me and Leanne as she danced down the stairs, while me and Leanne sloughed behide.

"Says the girl who attacked me when I tried to wake her up earlier," Leanne muttered silently so only I could hear her, and I giggled slightly at the image of Katie attacking Leanne for waking her up.

"Okay I could understand it if you'd been having an extremely good dream but that couldn't be your excuse all the time," Katie babbled and I figured that she'd carried on talking and that I hadn't actually been paying attention to her, "but you weren't having an extremely good dream were you Lanny?"

"Erm … no," Leanne replied, looking like she was actually thinking about the answer, "at least I don't think I did."

"Ah that's alright then."

"Aren't you going to ask me?" I asked absent minded as we got walked down another set of stairs.

"There's no point is there?" Angelina told me. "We all know that you were dreaming about you and George being together."

I groaned, wasn't it bad enough that I'd been woken up far too early for my liking and now they decide to annoy me, even before I've even had something to eat. I mean why don't me and Katie annoy Angelina about her obvious feelings towards Fred, and why don't me and Angelina annoy Katie about the ever so obvious attraction between her and Lee. But no, lets everyone just gang up on me.

"And I don't even want to know what was happening in _that _dream," Katie giggled and I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out, so my mouth was just hanging opened at my shock, surprise and annoyance at Katie's words.

"She's not even denying it," Angelina said gleefully.

"Cause I'm fed up of telling you two to get a life." I moaned. It was at this time I noticed Oliver Wood, our seventh year Quidditch team captain was just in front of us with few of his friends. "Hey Ollie." I called walking away from my seriously annoying friends over to the tall, sandy haired boy.

"Hi Leesh," Oliver greeted me, hanging back from his friends who proceeded to enter the Great Hall in front of us. "They annoying already?"

"How'd you know?" I sighed.

"Just guessing," he said smirking at me. "But I know what they'd be annoying you about." He said glancing over at were George was sitting halfway down the table. You've got to be kidding me, Oliver knows about that too? Who haven't those two told about their hallucination about the attraction between me and George? "Katie told."

"Figures." I said shaking my head slightly.

Oliver put his arm around my shoulders as we made our way towards a space near the end of the table, close to where Fred, George and Lee were sitting and they would no doubt be joined by Angelina, Katie and Leanne. "Just ignore them."

"Have you ever tried to ignore those two?"

"Well … no can't say I have." Oliver said as we sat down and he pilled some sausages and bacon onto his plate, while I put some toast and eggs onto mine. "Now," Oliver said after swallowing a few mouthfuls of food, "have you been practicing your Quidditch over the summer holidays?"

"Yeah, I got Robbie to play keeper for me quite a bit." I lied, well it wasn't a complete lie I had got Robbie to be a keeper for me once or twice but that was it, and I guess that midnight flight would have been some form of practice.

"Good. We will win the cup this year." He declared hitting the table with his fist; well you have to admire his determination. "We have too; it's our final chance to."

"Erm, our?"

"Okay it's my last chance to win."

"Don't worry Ollie," I said seriously, putting a hand on his shoulder, "we will win this year, no doubt about it."

"That's the right spirit." Oliver said picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite out of it, I looked down at my plate to pick up my piece of toast only to discover that it was missing.

"Oliver, that's my toast you're eating." Oliver just shrugged and carried on eating it. Bloody big headed Quidditch captain who does he thinks he is eating my toast? Now I have to get another piece.

"You know I think Katie and Angelina might have a point," Oliver said when we'd both finished our breakfast and had our time tables given to us by Professor McGonagall. I raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief that he was actually agreeing with those … those … those friends of mine; I don't think I'll say that to him though. "Well he kept looking over at you while we were eating and … well he kept glaring at me like I'd done something wrong."

"Nice try," I laughed not believing a single word of it. "How much did Katie and Ange pay you to say that?"

"They didn't pay me anything," he said simply. "Look over at him … now."

I sighed and looked over my shoulder to see George actually glaring at Oliver. Hey what do you know Oliver was telling the truth, but maybe Oliver kept him and Fred up all night talking about some new strategies to help us win the cup, but I know for a fact he'd never be glaring at him because I was sitting with him. Would he? Oh I'm so confused.

"Hey Ali," I heard George call and I turned my head to look back over at him, "come on, I'll walk with you to Charms."

"Sure, okay." I answered, trying to keep the confused out of my voice and trying to ignore the looks I was getting from Oliver, Fred, Katie, Lee and Angelina as we both stood up and made our way towards the door, but I didn't miss that Fred, Lee, Angelina and Katie put their heads together, no doubt plotting something.

* * *

George didn't say anything as we made our way towards the moving stairs, nor did he say anything as we made our down the corridor and I made me wonder if I'd done something to upset him. "George, have I done something to upset you?"

"Nah, course not." George said turning his head slightly to look at me. "Why'd you say that?"

"Your not talking and you look seriously hacked off," I told him, rather bluntly, "and, you were glaring at Oliver earlier, what was that all about? That's not like you at all."

"Why do you care so much? Oliver you new boyfriend or something?" George snapped making me jump slightly, leaving me feeling hurt.

"What? No! I mean its Oliver for Merlins sake, and I have no romantic feelings towards him what-so-ever." I told him quietly. "Is that why you were annoyed?"

George hesitated for a second before replying, "Sort of I guess."

"Oh Georgie. Don't you think I'd tell you if I was dating anyone? I mean you are my best guy friend after all."

"Yeah I guess you would tell me," he said putting an arm around my shoulder and I couldn't help but notice how toned his arm felt. "Am I really your best guy friend?"

"Yeah." I told him smiling sweetly at him. "Course you are."

"I'm honoured Miss Spinnet." George said, the trade mark Weasley smirk plastered on his lips.

"So you should be," I giggled as we arrived outside the Charms class room five minutes before the lesson was scheduled to begin, so we just waited outside the room.

"Sorry for being a miserable arse this morning." George said pulling me into a hug.

"S'ok Georgie." I murmured against his shoulder.

"So Leashy-poo does being your best guy friend come with any privileges?" George asked innocently into the top of my head, and even though I couldn't see his eyes I knew that the familiar playful twinkle would be in them.

"I don't know." I giggled. "What privileges would you like there to be?"

"Well, obviously I'd like you to be my slave."

"What kind of slave?" I asked, pulling out of the hug and looking into his lightly freckled face that was filled with false boyish innocence.

George smirked, his expression not changing. "My sex slave obviously."

"Oh how could I live without being your sex slave?" I said playfully, giggling at him.

"I don't know how anyone can live without being my sex slave."

"George your impossible." I sighed, still giggling slightly as we made our way into the Charms classroom as the rest of the class started to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this rather quickly when I rush of inspiration hit me, when I was meant to be writing an essay for school but this just seemed more appealing for me to write.**

**I might not be able to update for a while, with coursework deadlines, my birthday, Christmas and Christmas parties that are happening this month, but I should be able to update at least another chapter this month. (Y)**

**Also, if you can take the effort to add this story to your alerts list, what is so hard about adding a review too? **

**Finally, hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Will You Get A Life Already?

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Harry Potter universe because if I did a) I wouldn't be writing fan fiction b) I would be rich and c) I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer saying that I don't own the Harry Potter universe. **

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers :)**

* * *

**6. Will You Get A Life Already?**

Like any other year, Charms passed at a relatively quick pace and like every other year I found this to be a shame. Why would my favourite lesson be the one where time happens to pass quickly when other lessons like Potions and History of Magic just drag on at a stupidly slowly pace? It's just ridiculous if you ask me.

The rest of my day consisted of Herbology, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes and History of Magic. Which, if you don't think about having Potions and History of Magic, is an alright day. Although last year I would of said it was a bad day seeing as we would have had that poor excuse of a teacher Lockhart teaching us, more about himself than the real matter of the subject.; but this year looks like we finally got a good teacher on the subject for a changes so maybe I won't have to have my head buried in the depths of my textbook as much as usual this year.

All of the lessons today consisted of some form of lecture about what was expected of us this year with it being O.W.L year and what we should expect within the subject that the Professor giving us the lecture was teaching. So by the time we'd all gotten to Potions and the lecture seemed pretty much repetitive I'd stopped giving it my full attention and by History of Magic I was joining in with Fred, George, Lee and Angelina's messing around to pass the time, and needless to say Professor Binns didn't even notice us messing around - although if he did he'd have to remember our names before he could get us to stop which was never going to happen. But despite the repetitive lectures we weren't given any essays to do probably due to the fact we didn't really learn anything to do an essay about.

At present I was staring down into the pages of the book that I had open in my lap, I wasn't really reading it I hadn't really intended to read it but I'd brought it down to the common room anyway. Angelina and Katie believed that I was absorbed in the plot in the book and if I was actually reading it I probably would be but seeing as I'm only using it so I can listen in on their conversation I did not care for the plot at this moment in time.

All day Angelina had been giving me these strange looks … cunning looks to be precise and I didn't like that, it meant she was planning something. When we'd gone for dinner Katie had began giving me these looks too and her and Angelina had been whispering to one another ever since. I don't like it when they do this, actually when they do this I'm scared because it usual ends up with them planning to do something to me. Something horrible. Something I didn't like.

"Katie that would never work," Angelina muttered sounding quite amused at what ever it was that Katie had whispered to her.

"Yeah it will," Katie argued enthusiastically, "we just need a couple of gags and some rope." I made myself keep my eyes down on the book as I turned the page absently, when all I wanted to do was look at them both with disbelief. I seriously did not like the sound of this plan.

I heard Angelina sigh slightly. "I'm pretty sure that gagging people and tying them up is against school rules."

"What's your point?"

"We're trying to do something where we don't end up in trouble."

"Where's the fun in that?" I didn't need to lift my eyes of the book to know that Angelina was probably glaring at Katie right now. "Okay, okay. No getting any of us in trouble."

Any of us? So they really are planning something, and it just happens to relate to everybody. So maybe there not planning to do something to me … unless everyone else is against me too; then I stand no chance of not getting dragged into what ever mess they have planned for me.

"But we'll keep the broom closet idea. That's bound to work." Angelina giggled.

"Yeah well at least that's part one of the plan sorted." Katie said triumphantly, although she sounded distracted as if something else had caught her attention.

I had to wait about one second to figure out what had caught her attention. I looked up from my book when I heard the familiar laughter coming from Fred, George and Lee who had just entered the common room and where making their way over to us.

Fred squeezed his way into the space between Angelina and Katie on the sofa making them both shift over so they weren't squashed, Lee went and sat in the arm chair that was nearest to where Katie sat and George joined me on the smaller sofa where I appeared to be curled up reading the book in my lap.

As George sat down he snatched the book away from me and placed it on the small table on the other side of the table. I just looked at him in a way I hoped that said 'what do you think your doing?' otherwise Katie and Angelina would have gotten suspicious to why I didn't care that my book had been taken away.

"You read too much," he said in reply to my facial expression.

"No I don't," I protested weakly.

"Yes you do," Angelina and Katie said at the same time.

"Well so do you two."

"No we don't." Angelina replied, her gaze casually falling on Fred before she snapped it away.

"So the fact you've both read every single one of my romance novels, even the ones I haven't read yet, doesn't mean you both read too much?" I enquired innocent. "And I'm guessing the fact that you both end up confusing the romance in those books with the lack of romance in real life is just a coincidence?"

"It's not a coincidence." Angelina replied simply.

"We can't help it if you're in denial, like many of the characters, and refuse to admit your real feelings towards someone." Katie added throwing a subtle look at George before smirking slightly at me; I just rolled my eyes at her.

"What are you lot even going on about?" Lee asked looking at me, Angelina and Katie.

"What aren't we going on about is the real question." Katie said with a thoughtful expression on her face before she smiled sweetly at us.

"You aren't going on about the dungbomb that went off in the dungeons," Fred said smirking an identical smirk to the one that had appeared on George's mouth.

"Not that we know anything about that," George added with mock innocence ringing out in his voice.

"So that's what you where you were?" Lee said more to himself than to the twins.

"Weren't you with them?" Katie asked him, Lee smiled a little more as Katie looked at him. Aww; how sweet.

"No I was er …" Lee said sheepishly, "never mind. How come you two didn't tell me what you were doing?" I wonder what he was doing. Lee's never secretive, so it must be something important.

"It was more of a -" George started.

"- last minute decision." Fred shrugged.

"And you just so happened to have dungbombs with you at the time?" Angelina muttered.

"Exactly," Fred chuckled.

"So when's your detention?" Katie asked them brightly.

"Us," Fred said with mock surprise.

"Detention." George added with the same mock surprise.

"Never," They both said their smirks getting bigger.

"Who's it with?" I asked them.

"Lupin," George told me, "so I don't recon it'll be that bad."

"How many dungbombs were you just casually strolling around with?" Angelina asked them, although she was staring at Fred so it was aimed more at Fred than it was at George.

"About four, I guess."

"I'm surprised you two haven't got expelled yet."

"They can't expel us Angel."

"Why?"

"Because how would they expect you to go on with out my handsome presence in your life?" he winked at her, his dark blue eyes twinkling and I couldn't help but notice that Angelina had a slightly faint blush appear on her cheeks and the shy expression she gets when shes nervous or embarrassed. Why doesn't she just admit that she likes Fred already and kiss him? Well she could have already of kissed him if she actually accepted her price for winning the race, but her pride or something like that got in the way of her doing so. Bloody emotions.

"Oh I don't know; how ever would I go on?" Angelina said dramatically.

"Don't worry though Angel I'll always be with you." Fred said putting an arm around her shoulders; I was surprised she didn't push his arm away.

"Wanna bet how long it'll take for them to be dating?" George whispered into my ear as he scooted closer to me on the sofa.

"Okay," I giggled. "I give them till Christmas."

"Christmas? You're giving them that long." George chuckled. "I give it till just before Halloween."

"Nah, because he'll do something to annoy her before then and they won't be speaking for a while so Christmas is the best bet." I explained to him.

"But what if she's not speaking to him over Christmas?"

"She will be. She doesn't get mad at anyone over Christmas."

"Oh yeah," George muttered smirking at some memory, probably of one of our past Christmases where Angelina wouldn't get mad at them even when they tried everything. From hiding her stuff, ruining her nice clothes so she had to wear her 'horrible clothes' for a while and to dying her hair bright pink; because her favourite colour is pink. What a great Christmas that was, it was even better in the New Year when Angelina got er … slightly mad at them during this time.

"Where's Leanne?" Katie asked suddenly looking around the common room for her.

"She said something about an essay, and a book and something about someone being ridiculous. So my guess is she's in the library." Angelina muttered turning her head slightly to look at her before resting her head against Fred's chest again before they both started whispering quietly to one another.

"Come on Lee, let's go get Lanny." Katie jumped up of the sofa and began pulling Lee up before he had time to register what was happening.

"Why do you call her Lanny?" Lee asked as they made their way towards the portrait hole.

"Because she won't let me call her Anne or Annie so I put an 'L' in front of Annie to make Lanny."

"Er … right." Lee mumbled as they climbed out of the portrait hole. His confusion to Katie's explanation was about right, it didn't make sense to anyone and I doubt it would only make sense to Katie … or other Katie-ish people.

"You wanna go for a walk or something?" George asked me a few moments later.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"I don't mind."

"How about you show me where you and Fred get all the food from?"

George thought about this for about half a second before smiling brilliantly at me. "Okay."

George stood up and helped me to my feet, but didn't let go of my hand when I was standing up but for some reason I didn't mind this, so I left my hand in his as we made our way to the portrait hole where Katie and Lee had only recently vacated from.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Firstly Merry Christmas to everybody.**

**Secondly, I hope this chapter was okay; I had sort of a writer's block so I just wrote this random conversational chapter as I could think of nothing else to write.**

**Thirdly, the next chapter should be more interesting as long as this writer's block has gone.**

**Fourthly, if it hasn't gone then I will probably shift my focus back to 'Why I Love You'**

**And lastly, please review and remember if you can add this story to your alert list and such you can surely spend an extra thirty or so seconds to write a quick little review couldn't you?**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, just had to deal with a load of stuff but that's all sorted now, so i should be back to updating soon.

However, as I haven't updated in a while and i can't locate the other chapters i had saved for any of my stories, I am going to delete my stories, and rewrite/improve what i have already uploaded on here so i can try to remember where I was taking my storeis, though I am going to work on them one at a time starting with **'Flying on Clound Nine' **however the name of this story may change. I hope you forgive me.

Once again, I am unbelievably sorry about my lack of updating, in the past months.

drummer_grrrrrl


End file.
